Wonder-Black
Wonder-Black is one of the main protagonists of The Wonderful 101 and member of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service. When a regular civilian, he is a University Student named Krishna Ramanujan. Gameplay Drawing a circle, then a straight line leaving the circle will activate Wonder Black's Untie Morph, Unite Bomb, a purple bomb whose size and area of effect varies depending on the number of available heroes. This unite attack has the ability to slow down time. Despite its name the Unite Bomb is more of a defensive weapon, used mostly to slow down quicker enemies, so they can be attacked using other Unite Morphs. Outside of combat the Unite Bomb is used in platforming and puzzle sections, to slow down moving platforms and obstacles. Profile An 11-year-old super genius with an IQ of over 300. While an active Wonderful One based at the New Delhi field office, Wonder-Black is also enrolled in a technical university in the United States, where he devotes himself to mechanical engineering research. He has enjoyed playing with machines ever since he can remember, parlaying this interest into numerous contributions to advanced science and technology. His accolades in field combat are equally impressive, as Black is especially gifted in solving cyber-crime. Wonder-Black totes his handheld gaming system around with him anywhere he goes, whether he’s on or off-mission. Possessing an IQ of 300, he spends a lot of his time helping out Professor Shirogane in the CENTINELS Science Research Center. To the papers, he’s the 8-bit enchanter, but his talents go far beyond the lo-fi realm. Along with data collecting for the team, he can find his way around most anything mechanical and make it work for him. Personality Never showing much emotion, during missions Black is usually absorbed in his video games, never saying a word; however, inside his head, he is constantly thinking and preparing for what lies ahead. Nearly the same age as Green, the two have a close relationship, and will often lose themselves in ridiculous conversations, even in the middle of battle (although this can be hard to tell as Black rarely raises his voice louder than a whisper). After all, for all of Wonder-Black’s adult achievements, he is still a child. Appearance In his civilian form, Black takes the appearance of a young boy with dreads, whose eyes are always covered by a Black ball cap. Black's garments consist of a a sleeveless black shirt, a black backpack, a white shirt tied around his waist, a pair of black jeans and red sneakers. Black also has a few accessories, including a pair of white and orange headphones, two silver rings and 2 armbands, one of his right wrist and one on his left shoulder. Trivia * In most of his artwork(s), Wonder-Black can be seen playing a Nintendo 3DS in the color of an old fashion Game & Watch. However, when Kamiya was asked, he stated it was an unspecified high-spec 8-bit device. * Both Green and Black share the voice of the Japanese voice actress, Orine Fukushima. * If a player fails to draw a shape to perform Unite Bomb, a failing QTE scene on Black's 3DS is presented, then he closes up the DS, instantly followed by the screen transmission shutting off. This running gag is used again for the second time. * Wonder-Black is a homage to Zachary "Zack" Taylor from the Might Morphin' Power Rangers. Gallery Civi Black.jpg|Black as Krishna Ramanujan Black's Transformation.jpg|Black During his Transformation Black's Profile.png|Black's profile from the membership files. Category:The Wonderful 101 Category:The Wonderful 101 Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male characters Category:Living characters